


Local Hero Chat Group

by So_u_like_pkmn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst is a thing, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual reveal, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Insomnia, Memes, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The reveal happens, Wholesomeness, change my mind, chloe is bi, no beta we die like men, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/So_u_like_pkmn/pseuds/So_u_like_pkmn
Summary: Bugaboo:Why are you all like thisBugaboo:In my own homeFoxy Mama:3 out of 4 of us have/had a crush on uBugaboo:I N  M Y  O W N  H O M E





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Star of this co-owned account and I decided to give into my desires and finally make a Chat Fic! So here is my first chat fic! I will accept any advice that people have and please bare with me, the chapters will get longer the more I do this fic!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

**Chat Noir** added  **Ladybug, Carapace, and 2 others** into  **_Miraculous Squad_ **

 

**Queen Bee:** Why am I here

 

**Chat Noir:** Ladybug finally gave me her chat name so we can talk outside of battles! 

 

**Ladybug:** You said this was so we can @ each other for Akuma attacks

 

**Chat Noir:** But I also wanna talk to you, bugaboo <3

 

**Ladybug:** ...fine.

 

**Rena Rouge** changed their name to  **Foxy Mama**

 

**Foxy Mama:** Change your names so if anyone looks at our phone screens they wont connect the dots

 

**Carapace:** You just want everyone to have stupid usernames

 

**Foxy Mama:** Betrayed by my own boy

 

**Queen Bee:** All of us know you’re dating

 

**Ladybug:** I literally know you’re citizen identities

 

**Carapace:** I came here to have a good time but Im honestly feeling so attacked rn

 

**Ladybug:** Look I won’t be on here often, so if an Akuma is happening or if it’s something important just @ me

 

**Chat Noir** changed his name to  **Purrfect**

 

**Purrfect:** Can you still please change your name? :-)

 

**Ladybug:** You’re an admin too, just change it

 

**Foxy Mama:** You gave this man too much power

 

**Purrfect:** >:3

 

**Carapace** changed their name to  **IRL Ninja Turtle**

 

**Queen Bee** changed their name to  **Queenie**

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Is Ladybug an actual cryptid

 

**Purrfect:** SHe’s more of a cat than me, comes and goes when she pleases

 

**Purrfect:** One more reason why I think we’re perfect for each other

 

**Foxy Mama:** As a Ladynoir shipper, I love this. But my Bi ass also use to have a huge crush on lb

 

**Queenie:** I still have a huge crush on her

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Im the only one that doesnt have a crush on Ladybug

 

**Foxy Mama:** Poor you

 

**Purrfect:** Excuse you I’m in Love with my fearless partner

 

**Queenie:** Paris is Very Well Aware

 

**Purrfect:** My Lady! Are you going to let me get attacked like this??????

 

**Purrfect:** …

 

**Purrfect:** Oh she logged off

 

* * *

 

_Chat:_ **_Miraculous Squad_**

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** _ @everyone  _ Akuma attack at the Eiffel Tower

 

**Foxy Mama:** Im already there

 

**Bugaboo:** Omw

 

**Bugaboo:** Chat you’re dead to me

 

**Purrfect:** You love me ;)

 

**Queenie:** Im transforming now

 

* * *

 

**Chat Noir** made a chat with  **Ladybug**

 

**Chat Noir:** You took a really bad hit today are you ok???

 

**Ladybug:** Just a few bruises. I’m ffine

 

**Chat Noir:** Wait

 

**Chat Noir:** The Cure didn’t heal you????

 

**Ladybug:** Ummm

 

**Ladybug:** Sometimes???

 

**Chat Noir:** My Lady.

 

**Ladybug:** Ok if my injury isn’t life threatening, compromises my identity, or if I’m not affected by an Akuma

 

**Ladybug:** I have the Cure focus on fixing Paris and healing anyone else

 

**Ladybug:** Instead of wasting energy on something I can live with

 

**Chat Noir:** Ladybug! That isn’t ok!

 

**Ladybug:** It’s fine, kitty

 

**Ladybug:** People just think I get them from tripping all the time

 

**Chat Noir:** >_> I dont like this, but I’ll let it go 

 

**Chat Noir:** For now >:(

 

**Chat Noir:** Just please tell me if you need any help 

 

**Ladybug:** Okay, kitty. I promise.

 

**Chat Noir:** :3

 

* * *

 

_ Chat:  _ **_Miraculous Squad_ **

 

**Foxy Mama:** Coffee or tea

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Rena are u starting discourse

 

**Foxy Mama:** Mayhaps. Maybe Im trying to prove a point, tea drinker

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** r00d

 

**Purrfect:** I’m not allowed to drink coffee, so I drink tea

 

**Foxy Mama:** You poor soul

 

**Queenie:** If I don’t have coffee in the monring don’t even try to talk to me

 

**Purrfect:** monring

 

**Foxy Mama:** monring

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** monring

 

**Bugaboo:** monring

 

**Queenie:** Ladybug came out of lurking just to roast me how dare

 

**Bugaboo:** If I could, I would inject caffeine into my blood steam but I do occasionally drink tea if I need to relax

 

**Purrfect:** Please dont inject caffeine into your blood

 

**Bugaboo:** it’s the only way I can stay awake during class after a long night

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** what a model student

 

**Purrfect:** Some teas do have caffeine

 

**Bugaboo:** There is never Enough Caffeine

 

**Foxy Mama:** So we have learned that Ladybug has a caffeine addiction

 

**Bugaboo:** I would say “it’s not an addiction, I can stop whenever I want” but than I would be lying

 

**Foxy Mama:** we appreciate your honesty

 

**Purrfect:** My Lady I’m worried about your health

 

**Bugaboo:** My kwami agrees with you, but Tikki can scold me all she wants

 

**Bugaboo:** I think she’s conspiracizing to change the coffee in my house to decaf

 

**Purrfect:** I would help

 

**Bugaboo:** I would end you

 

**Purrfect:** Love u too <3

 

**Foxy Mama:** You 2 are so perfect for each other????? Please get together???

 

**Purrfect:** Sadly, someone else has captured my lady’s beautiful heart, but I will always make sure she knows how much she means to me

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** That was so wholesome

 

**Bugaboo:** I appreciate you too, kitty. You mean so much to me 

 

* * *

 

_ Chat:  _ **_Bug and Cat Team_ **

 

**Ladybug:** which is why I don’t want to lead you on 

 

**Chat Noir:** I know, bugaboo, I really appreciate how you deal with my flirting and puns

 

**Ladybug:** Kitty your puns nad flirting make you you, and I’m happy you share that with me

 

**Chat Noir:** nad

 

**Ladybug:** we were having a bONDING MOMENT


	2. Chapter 2

_ Chat:  _ **_Ladybug is a Cryptid_ **

 

**Bugaboo:** i haVE BEEN BETRAYED IN MY OWN HOME

 

**Bugaboo:** BY MY OWN KWAMI AND PARENTS

 

**Purrfect:** What happened?

 

**Bugaboo:** My parents bought decaf coffee and hid all of the caffeinated coffee somewhere

 

**Bugaboo:** Tikki said she would find it for me (I was too sleepy to realize how sus thia was)

 

**Bugaboo:** And she just got one of the decaf coffees and told me it was caffeinated

 

**Bugaboo:** So I took one sip, realized it was decaf. And told Tikki that I’m giving her store bought cookies from now on

 

**Foxy Mama:** OMG THIS IS THE BEST THING TO WAKE UP TO

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Ladies anf furries, Ladybug, darling of Paris

 

**Queenie:** The betrayal 

 

**Purrfect:** I’m buying your kwami all the best cookies in Paris

 

**Bugaboo:** doNT ENCOURAGE HER

 

**Bugaboo:** SHES GIVING ME THE SMUG KWAMI LOOK

 

**Bugaboo:** I’m surrounded by betrayal I’m leaving

 

* * *

_ Chat:  _ **_Ladybug is a Cryptid_ **

 

**Queenie:** _ @Bugaboo @Purrfect  _ Akuma attack at the school Hawk Moth stalks

 

**Purrfect:** I’m on my way

 

**Bugaboo:** Stuck as a civilian. Will get over as quickly as I can

 

* * *

 

**Foxy Mama:** Are you ok  _ @Bugaboo _ ? You took a pretty long time to get to the battle

 

**Bugaboo:** Sorry, I was at a doctor’s appointment and they wouldn’t let me leave until it was over

 

**Purrfect:** A doctor’s appointment???? Are you okay????

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Protective Chat(™) makes an appearance

 

**Bugaboo:** I’m fine, kitty. My parents were just worried about my insomnia acting up again

 

**Bugaboo:** Nothing new

 

**Purrfect:** INSOMNIA????

 

**Purrfect:** I knew u were having sleeping issues, but inSOMNIA

 

**Bugaboo:** It’s fine, kitten, I’ve had insomnia for years

 

**Bugaboo:** My Papa has it too

 

**Queenie:** How do you cover the eyebags???? 

 

**Bugaboo:** I get enough sleep that they are barely noticeable 

 

**Bugaboo:** And, if I don’t have work, I get sleep during the weekend

 

**Foxy Mama:** At least you make up for the lack of sleep

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** What do you do until you fall asleep?

 

**Bugaboo:** Left over work or look at memes

 

**Purrfect:** OwO memes?

 

**Bugaboo:** Sometimes I’ll watch those American vines

 

**Purrfect:** I fall for ypu more everyday

 

**Foxy Mama:** ypu

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** ypu

 

**Queenie:** ypu

 

**Bugaboo:** ypu

 

**Purrfect:** Literally betrayed 

 

**Bugaboo:** Lunch is over and I know everyone has school 

 

**Bugaboo:** Eat lunch/take meds/get sleep/study hard/love yourselves

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** So wholesome

 

* * *

_ Chat:  _ **_Bug and Cat Team_ **

 

**Kitty:** U up Bugaboo?

 

**My Lady:** Ye couldn’t sleep, kitty?

 

**Kitty:** Justhad a bit of a rough day and it’s keeping me up

 

**Kitty:** I know it’s like eleven something and even though you have insomnia you still need sleep (but not beauty sleep cause u r always beautiful) and secret identities and stuff 

 

**Kitty:** But can I call you? And we can just talk about stupid things?

 

**My Lady:** ….

 

**My Lady:** Sure kitty, but one of us has to hang up f the other falls asleep. Ok?

 

**Kitty:** Cat’s Honor

 

**My Lady:** Cats have honor?

 

_ [11:34]  _ **_{Call Started}_ **

 

_ [01:45]  _ **_{Call Ended}_ **

 

* * *

**Queenie:** This has been everyday for the whole week can HM calm tf out

 

**Foxy Mama:** When the Big Battle with HM happens can Queenie please tell him to “calm your tits.”

 

**Purrfect:** It could possibly throw him off…

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Im disappointed at the fact u r all tempted

 

**Foxy Mama:** Why Are You Booing Me I’m Right

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Im not booing u

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Im shaming u

 

**Foxy Mama:** Stop kinkshaming me!

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** But kinkshaming is my kink!

 

**Purrfect:** *loud shrieking*

 

**Queenie:** I will do it if Ladybug says it’s ok

 

**Purrfect:** _ @Bugaboo  _ This is an important question

 

**Bugaboo:** We have different definitions of important

 

**Bugaboo:** But sure Queenie, if it makes you happy

 

**Queenie:** GJNGSELIGNSGHSEIURGHSERIUGHSIEUGHSEU

 

**Queenie:** Sorry, I button smashed

 

**Foxy Mama:** Translation: “I had a gay panic”

 

**Queenie:** I don’t like this call out post

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** buttonsmashng always mean panic

 

**Purrfect:** That misspelling isn’t fun enough to tease u about

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Im safe

 

**Purrfect:** >_> for now

 

**Foxy Mama:** ominous 

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** does anyone know the answer to this question  _ [Sent image] _

 

**Purrfect:** 21

 

**Foxy Mama:** Lincoln

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Babe, I Love you with my Whole Ass Heart

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** But this is math

 

**Foxy Mama:** I know >:3d

 

**Queenie:** That was surprisingly soft

 

**Foxy Mama:** We can be just as softas lb and cn

 

**Foxy Mama:** We just aren’t mushy about it in front of people

 

**Purrfect:** I don’t like this call out post

 

**Purrfect:** lb I know u’re lurking come save your precious kitty-kat

 

**Bugaboo:** Stop bullying my kitty

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** We arent bullying him

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** We r just speaking the truth

 

**Bugaboo:** oh

 

**Bugaboo:** Proceed

 

**Purrfect:** *lE GASP*

 

**Purrfect:** B E T R A Y E D 

 

**Foxy Mama:** Top Ten Anime Betrayals

 

**Queenie:** Nice knowing u Chat

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** I knew him well, he punned and finger gunned

 

**Purrfect:** Bro

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Bro

  
**Bugaboo:** No  


	3. Chapter 3

**Foxy Mama:** I know I want to be  reporter and all

 

**Foxy Mama:** but WOW reporters are dicks

 

**Bugaboo:** Welcome to hell

 

**Purrfect:** We have snacks and tiny gods

 

**Foxy Mama:** Im sorry for every time I ever made you 2 uncomfortable when interviewinb you

 

**Bugaboo:** Don’t worry Rena, you were the tamest reporter out of everyone

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** I cant believe that lady asked u that

 

**Queenie:** What happened? I had to leave immediately and didnt see a reporter??????

 

**Purrfect:** After you left a reporter ran up to Rena and asked if she knew that Ladybug and I were just making up Hawk Moth and orchestrating the Akumas to get attention  

 

**Purrfect:** Sounding like she just dropped the truth

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Rena was shocked for like 5 seconds before she went OFF on her

 

**Foxy Mama:** She deserved it!

 

**Foxy Mama:** Accusing them of that!

 

**Bugaboo:** While we appreciate you defending us

 

**Purrfect:** You just have to learn to say “no comment” for questions like that

 

**Queenie:** How did u do that?

 

**Purrfect:** Do what?

 

**Bugaboo:** Do what?

 

**Queenie:** THAT!

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** U 2 are drifting

 

**Bugaboo:** Oh

 

**Purrfect:** Oh

 

**Foxy Mama:** U guys are pranking us right

 

**Bugaboo:** Our Miraculouses are literally two halves of a whole. We had worked so much in battle together that we learned to read what the other is thinking

 

**Purrfect:** We’re just Purrfect for each other ;^3

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Two types of people

 

* * *

 

**Purrfect:** My Lady.

 

**Bugaboo:** Yes kitty?

 

**Purrfect:** THat isn’t funny

 

**Bugaboo:** It kinda is

 

**Foxy Mama:** What happened?

 

**Queenie:** Ladybug brought a laser pointer on patrol “just to try something”

 

**Queenie:** And she keeps on teasing Chat with it when we stop on a roof

 

**Purrfect:** _ S T O P _

 

**Bugaboo:** Why did you run into the wall?!?!?!?!

 

**Purrfect:** I DONT KNWO

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** KNWO

 

**Foxy Mama:** KNWO

 

**Bugaboo:** KNWO

 

**Queenie:** KNWO

 

**Purrfect:** I hate you all

 

**Bugaboo:** No you don’t :)

 

**Purrfect:** WSHDGLISBLAJEHF

 

**Foxy Mama:** Why r u 2 like this?

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Because they r dorks

 

* * *

 

**Bugaboo:** Can I just say that I hate entitled customers 

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** You have a retail job?

 

**Bugaboo:** Something like that

 

**Bugaboo:** One of my jobs involve the food industry

 

**Foxy Mama:** You have more than one job??????

 

**Purrfect:** Whomth do I have to fight??

 

**Bugaboo:** This guy kept on flirting with me to get out of paying for his food and at this point I just wanted to go to my room and sleep, but I still had like thirty minutes before my shift ended

 

**Bugaboo:** So I was not having it and in my Customer Service Voice I said “Sir, if you don’t pay for your food I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

 

**Bugaboo:** And he got really offended or something and was like “How dare you treat me like this??? I want to see your manager!”

 

**Bugaboo:** We don’t have a manager so I just spun around dramatically and said “Hi, I’m the manager, how may I help you?” 

 

**Foxy Mama:** Oh my god what lmao

 

**Bugaboo:** His face got really red and he demanded to talk to the owner.

 

**Bugaboo:** What he didn’t know is that my Papa is the owner

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** _ WHEEZE  _

 

**Bugaboo:** So I give him the number of the number of the shop and he’s calling it, smirking at me like he actually thinks he won this. THe phone behind me goes off, without turning around or breaking eye contact I pick up the phone and say “Hi, I’m the owner of ________.”

 

**Bugaboo:** I have never seen a man look so scared in my life, but it made my day

 

**Foxy Mama:** IM WHEEZING OMG

 

**Purrfect:** I CANT BREATH

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** I DIDNT KNOW U HAD IT IN U

 

**Queenie:** I just logged on what did I walk into

 

**Foxy Mama:** Just the most amazing smackdown ever told! 

 

**Purrfect:** MY LADY IM SO PROUD

 

* * *

 

**Foxy Mama:** Does anyone know like where our MIraculous’ came from???

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** What do you mean?

 

**Foxy Mama:** I know you, me, and Queenie got our Miraculous’ from Ladybug

 

**Foxy Mama:** But where did their MIraculous’ some from

 

**Queenie:** I want to know this 2  _ @Purrfect @Bugaboo _

 

**Purrfect:** Uhhh mine just showed up in my room and next minute Plagg was there eating my toilet paper

 

**Bugaboo:** …

 

**Foxy Mama:** YOU KNOW

 

**Bugaboo:** ...I have the right to remain silent?

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** I asked Wayzz about it and he said he isnt allowed to talk about it

 

**Queenie:** For once Pollen said she cant tell me

 

**Purrfect:** Plagg told me to ask Ladybug

 

**Foxy Mama:** Trixx just laughed at me and said they wont say anything unless lb tells us first

 

**Purrfect:** _ @Bugaboo _

 

**Queenie:** _ @Bugaboo _

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** _ @Bugaboo _

 

**Foxy Mama:** _ @Bugaboo _

 

**Bugaboo:** LOOK I’m not allowed to talk about it ok

 

**Bugaboo:** So please stop asking

 

**Purrfect:** What arent you telling us?

 

**Bugaboo:** It’s not my secret to tell. I found out because things happened. I’m not allowed to talk about it unless they tell me to

 

**Bugaboo:** Stop asking.

 

**Foxy Mama:** Oof Im sorry for pushing lb

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** We didnt mean to upset u

 

**Queenie:** Pollen suggested that I apologise as well, Im sorry

 

**Purrfect:** I thought you said no more secrets with stuff like this.

 

**Bugaboo:** Trust me, Chat, I wanted to tell you..but they said I couldn’t

 

**Purrfect:** How can I trust you if you don’t tell me anything

 

**Bugaboo:**

 

**Bugaboo** _ has logged out of  _ **Ladybug is a Cryptid**

 

**Queenie:** What the FUCK is wrong with u

 

**Purrfect:** What?

 

**Queenie:** She obviously wanted to tell us, but whoever is actually holding the Miraculous’ told her not to tell us for some reason and that isn’t her fault. If they don’t want her to tell us than there is nothing she can do about it until they give her the go-ahead

 

**Queenie:** Who the hell know what hoops she had to jump through in order to let us three keep our MIraculous’

 

**Queenie:** Don’t get mad at her for something that isn’t even her choice

 

**Purrfect:** Ohmygod I fucked up didnt I 

 

**Foxy Mama:** You better get ready to grovel at her feet

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** But wait for her to calm down before you apologise 

 

**Queenie:** If she ends up akumatized, I’m venoming your furry ass

 

**Purrfect:** IfuckedupIfuckedup

 

* * *

 

_ Chat:  _ **Bug and Cat Team**

 

**Kitty:** My Lady I’m so sorry

 

**Kitty:** I’m sorry for saying you didn’t trust us to tell us something that wasn’t your secret to tell

 

**Kitty:** I’m I’m sorry for getting mad at you for something you have pretty muxh no say in

 

**Kitty:** You don’t haveto forgive me for making you feel bad I’m so sorry 

 

**Kitty:** If you want me to bow at your feet while apologising in person I will

 

**Kitty:** but please talk to me it’s been four days

 

**My Lady:**

 

**Kitty:** My Lady?

 

**My Lady:** Of course I forgive you kitty, I just...needed time

 

**Kitty:** I’m sorry for hurting you like that 

 

**My Lady:** I know kitty

 

**My Lady:** Want to do a patrol so we can talk more about it in person

 

**Kitty:** Yes please

 

**Kitty:** I missed you

 

**My Lady:** ...I missed you too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't remember where I heard the customer story from, but I heard it from somewhere on youtube and I just remembered how sassy and savage Marinette can be...so it became this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Foxy Mama:** _ @Bugaboo _ !!!! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT QUESTION

 

**Bugaboo:** Hurry and ask because I have to be somewhere

 

**Foxy Mama:** What would happen if you used a Lucky Charm outside of battle???

 

**Bugaboo:** It gives me an item for any situation Im in, same when Im in battle

 

**Foxy Mama:** Thank you, Have A Nice Day

 

**Bugaboo:** ????????

 

**Bugaboo:** You know what, I dont have time to be sus of you

 

* * *

 

**Purrfect:** My Lady

 

**Bugaboo:** Yes, Chat?

 

**Purrfect:** What’s your favorite drink?

 

**Bugaboo:** Um...raspberry lemonade. Why?

 

**Purrfect:** No reason! 

 

**Bugaboo:** ...you know what? I don’t have time to be sus of you or Rena

 

**Purrfect:** ;)

 

* * *

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** _ @Bugaboo _

 

**Bugaboo:** Yes?

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** What is your dessert?

 

**Bugaboo:** >_>

 

**Bugaboo:** ...strawberry chocolate cupcakes. Why?

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** No reason, thank you!

 

**Bugaboo:** >_>

 

* * *

 

**Queenie:** _ @everyone  _ what is a good response to being stabbed?

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Rude

 

**Purrfect:** Oh, not again

 

**Foxy Mama:** Are u going to be wanting this back?

 

**Bugaboo:** Two things

 

**Bugaboo:** 1\. What tf is wrong with all of u

 

**Bugaboo:** 2\. What is with all the questions today??????

 

**Queenie:** No reason

 

**Foxy Mama:** ^^^

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** What she said

 

**Purrfect:** Nothing of importance my Lady ;333

 

**Bugaboo:** I feel like u r all takin advantage of my busy state to ask certain questions

 

**Bugaboo:** But there is also the fact thAT I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING RN S H IT

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Press f to pay respects

 

**Queenie:** f

 

**Foxy Mama:** f

 

**Purrfect:** f

 

* * *

 

_ Chat:  _ **Bug and Cat Team**

 

**Kitty:** R u okay, m’Ladybug?

 

**Kitty:** I know u said u were really busy today and I just want to make sure u’re ok

 

**My Lady:** Mostly tired and I think I pulled a muscle in my nack

 

**Kitty:** nack

 

**Kitty:** BUT ANYWAY get rest/eat food/drink water/take care of that muscle

 

**My Lady:** Don’t worry, Kitty

 

**My Lady:** I just ate dinner and I’m tired enough to get a full eight hours

 

**My Lady:** ...if I didn’t have to wake up early to work…

 

**Kitty:** How r u a functional person/hero??

 

**My Lady:** The thing is

 

**My Lady:** I’m only a functional superhero

 

**Kitty:** How do u keep up the idea??????

 

**My Lady:** The reality is, I don’t try to hide it

 

**My Lady:** People just assume that I’m functional

 

**My Lady:** Well...I hide it as Ladybug because of how everyone sees her

 

**Kitty:** Wait wait

 

**Kitty:** What do you mean “how everyone sees her”???

 

**My Lady:** Being the only one who can cleanse and fix everything puts a lot of pressure

 

**My Lady:** Plus everyone views me as this perfect, not allowed to make mistakes, not  _ human  _ being 

 

**My Lady:** And I have to live up to that. To both Paris and you

 

**Kitty:** What do u mean? I don’t have expectations of you!

 

**My Lady:** Every time you take a hit for me, you do it with the expectation that I will fix everything

 

**My Lady:** But you know 

 

**My Lady:** Sometimes things can’t be fixed, Chat

 

**Kitty:** You’re right, I’m sorry

 

**Kitty:** I know how much it affects you when I take hits for you

 

**Kitty:** I’ll try to get both of us out of the way

 

**Kitty:** But if it’s between me and you...I’m always choosing you

 

**My Lady:** THat’s all I can ask for 

 

**My Lady:** Wanna race to the Eiffel Tower?

 

**Kitty:** You’re on My Lady >:3

 

* * *

 

_ Chat:  _ **Miracusquad**

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** I just saw Chat get YEETED through the air by Ladybug outside my window

 

**Foxy Mama:** Omg what did u do????

 

**Purrfect:** Abswer whrj egerutgihf s t o p spunning

 

**Bugaboo:** He’ll be a few minutes

 

**Bugaboo:** I think he hit a bird when I threw him

 

**Foxy Mama:** PPPFFFTTTT RIP THE FURRY

 

**Purrfect:** IM NOT A FURRY

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** HE LIVES

 

**Foxy Mama:** When Chat comes back from the ded to say he he isnt a furry

 

**Bugaboo:** By the logic you are using, you would be considered a furry too Rena

 

**Purrfect:** HA

 

**Foxy Mama:** ALL THE BETRAYAL 

 

**Foxy Mama:** BY MY OWN H E R O

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Babe, u didnt tell me u were a furry

 

**Foxy Mama:** I will break up with u

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** I love you <3

 

**Foxy Mama:** U’re off the hook this time

 

**Purrfect:** Whipped

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** U r the last person allowed to say that

 

**Purrfect:** U’re right but imma say it anyway

 

**Purrfect:** WHIPPED

 

**Bugaboo:** Kitty

 

**Purrfect:** Im not saying sorry

 

**Bugaboo:** Kitty…

 

**Purrfect:** Im sorry 

 

**Foxy Mama:** WHIPPED


	5. Chapter 5

**Bugaboo:** I slept for about 12 hours, but I’m still tired so let’s go for 12 more

 

**Purrfect:** My Lady that’s a coma

 

**Bugaboo:** Sounds festive

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** R u ok LB?

 

**Purrfect:** She’ll be fine, she just gets really sleepy during the winter. Ladybugs hibernate and all that

 

**Purrfect:** Just a side effect of the Miraculous

 

**Foxy Mama:** Wait so we’ll all have side effects???

 

**Purrfect:** U have to have had the Miraculous’ for about a year or 2

 

**Purrfect:** Depends on the person

 

**Queenie:** What r your tendencies, pussycat???

 

**Purrfect:** Im a bit more cat-like untransformed

 

**Bugaboo:** He purrs

 

**Purrfect:** LADYBUG

 

**Bugaboo:** It’s relly cute and I love it, but he hates to admit it

 

**Bugaboo:** And his tail and ears react to his mood and is also cute

 

**Foxy Mama:** Is she actually ok??

 

**Purrfect:** She also gets a little drunk with the cold if she hasn’t slept in a while

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Will this affect her during fights?

 

**Purrfect:** We have to make sure she doesnt get too cold or she will slip into a small coma

 

**Queenie:** Yeah, that would be very bad

 

**Purrfect:** The Black Cat Miraculous has me run a little warmer during the winter so she can mooch off my heat if she needs to

 

**Purrfect:** So if she does slip into a coma I can pull her out of it

 

**Foxy Mama:** So u guys just cuddle during the winter???

 

**Purrfect:** Sometimes

 

**Bugaboo:** Kitty Im at the Eiffel tower come cuddle me

 

**Purrfect:** OMW

 

* * *

 

**Queenie:** _ [Sent Image] _

 

**Queenie:** Someone please help me 

 

**Queenie:** Please explain to me why Marinette is passed out on a random roof

 

**Queenie:** Someone please come get her this is awkward

 

**Purrfect:** I’ll come and take Princess home

 

**Foxy Mama:** OwO Princess?????

 

**Foxy Mama:** U call Marinette Princess??????

 

**Purrfect:** Um

 

**Purrfect:** I plead the 5th?

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** This is France

 

**Purrfect:** Brb I have to go um pick up a friend

 

**Foxy Mama:** geT BACK HERE U MANGY FUR BALL I STILL HAVE QUESTIONS

 

* * *

 

**Foxy Mama:** U looked pretty comfortable carrying Marinette like that Chat

 

**Purrfect:** I dont have to explain myself to u

 

**Foxy Mama:** That is my best friend u heathen

 

**Foxy Mama:** U have to explain everything to me

 

**Purrfect:** Ok fine

 

**Purrfect:** Marinette helped me out with a few Akumas and we kind of sort of started hanging out a bit

 

**Purrfect:** She fed me a few times and I just keep on going back

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** Marinette of all people know that if u feed a stray they keep coming back

 

**Purrfect:** She keeos on telling me that everytime I show up

 

**Foxy Mama:** keeos

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** keeos

 

**Queenie:** keeos

 

**Bugaboo:** keeos

 

**Foxy Mama:** SHE LIVES

 

**Bugaboo:** I ??? just took a ??? nap ???

 

**Queenie:** We thought u died or something

 

**Foxy Mama:** We panicked

 

**Bugaboo:** One dysfunctional should not lead a group of dysfunctionals

 

**Bugaboo:** It’s like a bad joke

 

**Purrfect:** U lead because your Mom Friend Override (™) activates when we’re all together

 

**Bugaboo:** … I do have a very powerful Mom Friend Override

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** U once shoved a box croissants in Chat’s hands because he said he was hungry

 

**Bugaboo:** I was AGREEING with u

 

**Queenie:** Guys, Akuma at the KIDS+ news station

 

* * *

 

_ Chat:  _ **_Bug and Cat Team_ **

 

**Kitty:** My Lady, Im so sorry

 

**Kitty:** I didnt mean to see it

 

**Kitty:** Im so sorry please dont hate me

 

**My Lady:** Kitty I could never hate you over something that wasn’t your fault

 

**My Lady:** I should have been more careful on where I detransform

 

**My Lady:** I’m not mad at you either...I’m just frustrated with myself

 

**Kitty:** I guess now that I know who you are, you should know who I am

 

**My Lady:** No Kitty, you tell me when you feel ready 

 

**My Lady:** I’m not going to rush you

 

**Kitty:** Can I come over? ...please?

 

**My Lady:** Of course

 

* * *

 

_ Chat:  _ **_Hawk Moth Can Yeet Himself_ **

 

**Foxy Mama:** Am I in the Twilight Zone??????

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:** I saw it too, babe

 

**Queenie:** Im taking a Mental Health day

 

**Bugaboo:** What?

 

**Purrfect:** R u guys ok?????

 

**Foxy Mama:** Brb gotta go interrogate someone

 

**IRL Ninja Turtle:**  Dont be too hard on her babe

 

**Bugaboo:** Brb

 

**Purrfect:** Oh, ihave to go save a...good friend

 

**Bugaboo:** Dead to me


End file.
